Sectumsempra : les conséquences
by Diva Sylva
Summary: TRAD de l'histoire de Asterix Tutnix. Ayant lancé le sort de Sectumsempra à l'encontre de Malefoy dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry a à en subir les conséquences. Attention châtiment corporel.
1. 1 Après le sort

**SECTUMSEMPRA : LES CONSÉQUENCES.**

_Cette histoire appartient à Asterix Tutnix, je n'effectue que la traduction pour laquelle j'ai obtenue l'accord de l'auteur.  
L'histoire originale est disponible à l'adresse suivante (enlever les espaces) :  
http: // www . Fanfiction .net /s/ 4011655 /1/  
_

**Ayant lancé le sort de Sectumsempra à l'encontre de Malefoy dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry a à en subir les conséquences. Cette histoire est écrite du point de vue de Harry et commence immédiatement après le sort qui a atteint Malefoy et que Rogue se soit précipité pour le sauver. Le texte en italique est directement tiré du livre.**

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas propriétaire du personnage de Harry Potter et des autres membres de l'histoire, je n'en tire aucun profit.

Avertissement : cette histoire contient des descriptions de châtiment corporel.

**Chapitre 1 : Après le sort**

_Il soutint Malefoy pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes puis, arrivé devant la porte, lança avec une colère froide :_

_- Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici._

_Harry n'eut pas un seul instant l'idée de désobéir._

Se sentant mal, il s'assit sur le sol mouillé et ensanglanté, en tentant d'ignorer les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde qui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Au bout du compte, il se releva et se regarda dans un miroir encore intact. Il essaya alors d'éliminer les traces de sang sur son visage.

Harry attendait toujours.

D'un côté, il commençait à appréhender le retour de Rogue, de l'autre les minutes paraissaient des heures.

Enfin, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et un maître des potions toujours furieux entra.

- Va-t'en, dit-il à Mimi Geignarde qui replongea dans sa cuvette et disparut.

- Comment va Malefoy ? Va-t-il mieux ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Cela ira, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous et votre responsabilité est toujours aussi grande.

Rogue fixa Harry du regard.

- Qui aurait pu croire, continua-t-il, que l'Élu utiliserait de la magie noire contre un camarade de classe. Qui vous a appris ce sort ? Ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Harry tressaillit, il savait que l'interrogatoire allait commencer.

- Je ne connaissais pas les effets du sortilège, vous devez me croire. Je l'ai lu quelque part, dans un livre, il me semble, je ne sais plus lequel…, finit-il, piteux, en baissant les yeux au sol.

Rogue attrapa alors le menton de Harry, l'obligea à relever la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. « Ferme ton esprit » pensait Harry mais il savait que c'était inutile. Son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé flottait dans sa tête. Brusquement le manuel disparut remplacé par le visage de Rogue.

- Vous mentez, furent les seuls mots prononcés par Rogue avant de se rendre à la porte et de l'ouvrir. Venez, nous allons voir le directeur.

Harry en frémit d'avance.

- Vous attendez ici, dit de nouveau Rogue quand ils furent devant la porte du bureau directorial.

Harry acquiesça, Rogue toqua et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. D'abord, Harry fut tenté d'écouter à la porte mais il y renonça, il avait assez d'ennuis comme cela. Il entendait à la fois les voix de Rogue et Dumbledore, ils avaient l'air de discuter ferme mais Harry ne comprenait pas l'échange.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Harry déglutit avec difficulté, il entra tête baissée dans le bureau n'osant lever les yeux vers Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le directeur si sérieux et fâché.

- Harry, le professeur Rogue m'a signalé que tu as jeté un sort mortel sur Mr Malefoy, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, professeur, mais je ne connaissais pas les conséquences du sort et Malefoy m'avait attaqué en premier, j'ai répliqué en le manquant, puis il a essayé...

- Non, Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai la certitude que tu ne voulais pas blesser sérieusement Mr Malefoy. En suivant tes explications, je pourrai même croire que tu n'as pas été le premier à utiliser ta baguette. Cependant, tu es en sixième année et cela signifie que ta magie est totalement sous contrôle. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour jeter un sort inconnu à une autre personne. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Harry.

La déception dans la voix de Dumbledore le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

- Dès que Mr Malefoy sortira de l'infirmerie, tu lui présenteras des excuses.

Harry approuva sans rien ajouter. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais il admettait que c'était à faire.

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Le professeur Rogue et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord pour ta punition, continua-t-il. Tu serviras un certain nombre de retenues avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Il s'y attendait. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la teneur de sa punition, il recommença à respirer.

- Cependant, continua Dumbledore et le cœur de Harry s'emballa de plus belle, nous sommes d'accord que dans ton cas particulier, nous devons malheureusement réutiliser le châtiment corporel à ton encontre.

- Le châtiment corporel ? répéta Harry de manière stupide s'inquiétant d'avoir parfaitement compris. Mais ...

- Oui, Harry, un châtiment corporel, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis conscient que les coups de canne n'ont plus été donnés à Poudlard depuis longtemps, depuis que je suis directeur pour être précis. Mais j'ai la certitude qu'étant donné la gravité de ton acte, quelques retenues seraient insuffisantes. Tout autre étudiant aurait été renvoyé. Cependant, pour ta sécurité et pour la mission qui t'est imposée, le renvoi n'est pas une possibilité. Peux-tu comprendre cela, Harry ? conclut-il gentiment.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oui, je peux, assura-t-il calmement, évitant de regarder Rogue qu'il craignait à cet instant davantage qu'à l'ordinaire.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit lui aussi la gorge.

- Bien. Je suis conscient maintenant de l'inimitié réciproque entre le professeur Rogue et toi-même. Pour cette raison, je propose que les retenues seront effectués avec ton professeur et de t'infliger moi-même les coups de canne.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais le regard de Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Il resta coi.

Harry réfléchit à cette offre. Il était évident que la punition infligée par Dumbledore serait moins douloureuse que celle de Rogue. Il était plus bienveillant, plus âgé et sa main était toujours blessée.

Pourtant, Harry se demandait si la force physique avait une quelconque importance dans le monde magique. Tout bien pesé, ce ne serait pas facile, c'est sûr, avec Rogue. Mais même s'il tremblait par anticipation de l'humiliation subie par la correction donnée par Rogue avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, l'idée que ce que soit ce dernier qui lui infligerait le châtiment lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Il déglutit et chercha à affermir sa voix.

- Monsieur, merci pour l'offre, mais je pense que, heu..., je suis d'accord pour que le professeur Rogue le fasse.

Il risqua un œil en direction de son professeur de potions mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

- Très bien, Harry, dit Dumbledore tout en le jaugeant quelques instants du regard. Dans ce cas, je te veux à mon bureau demain soir à 8h00 pour que nous ayons une discussion par rapport à ta punition. Severus ?

Ce dernier acquiesça, alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Harry fixa de nouveau Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Harry tristement.

Puis il se détourna et quitta le bureau, suivi par le maître des potions qui referma la porte derrière eux.

_Merci pour vos remarques, c'est ma première traduction. L'auteur prendra aussi, j'en suis persuadée, plaisir à les lire, elle comprend le français._


	2. 2 la punition

**La punition**

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient une description assez détaillée de coups de canne donnés à un adolescent, donc si cela vous gêne, ne lisez pas et rendez-vous au chapitre 3.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Avec difficulté, Harry releva la tête et regarda Rogue en face.

- Suivez-moi, Potter !

Ce furent les seuls mots du professeur et cela inquiéta davantage Harry.

Il espérait que Rogue resterait silencieux durant leur marche vers les cachots. Mais c'était un vœu pieux, c'était mal le connaître.

- Félicitation, Potter ! Même votre père s'est débrouillé pour ne pas recevoir de correction physique. Et cela signifie quelque chose. Comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a mentionné, de toutes ses années, vous êtes le premier de ses élèves pour lequel il a fait le choix d'un châtiment corporel. C'est une forme de consécration !

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- En ce moment, vous prenez votre pied, n'est-ce pas ? éructa Harry, incapable de se retenir.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- J'étais d'accord avec ce choix et ravi, voire étonné que vous ayez décliné l'offre du directeur de le faire par lui-même. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point ?

- Non ! grommela Harry qui regrettait déjà sa décision.

- Je vois, pour votre gouverne, merci de vous adresser à moi en permanence en tant que « Monsieur ».

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry avec le maximum de dédain qu'il osa se permettre.

Soudain, Rogue bifurqua sur la droite et entra dans un passage peu distinct. Harry suivit, déconcerté : n'allaient-ils pas dans les cachots ? D'un coup de baguette, Rogue ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

- Lumière, s'il vous plaît, Potter.

- _Lumos_ ! incanta Harry avec sa baguette.

Il fut saisi de stupeur en voyant l'incroyable capharnaüm régnant dans ce débarras. C'était des piles de manuels scolaires amochés, de tenues de Quidditch défraîchies tellement tâchées que le meilleur des elfes de maison ne pourrait en venir à bout, des montagnes de boîtes poussiéreuses et un certain nombre de créatures empaillées que même Harry ne voulait pas savoir à quoi elles correspondaient. Toute la pièce était sens dessus dessous et vraiment sale. C'était évident que personne n'était venue ici depuis longtemps.

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce-que... ?

Rogue évacua la question d'un simple revers de main.

- _Accio_, canne ! commanda-t-il.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Du fin fond d'une boîte jaillit une canne qui atterrit directement dans la main ouverte de Rogue.

Silencieusement, ils continuèrent leur route en direction des cachots.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du Grand Hall, ils croisèrent différents groupes d'élèves qui devisaient avec excitation à leur passage. Harry ne doutait pas que Mimi Geignarde s'était empressé de raconter à tous ceux qui étaient tout ouïe ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y pouvait rien mais il put remarquer le recul spontané à la vision de la canne portée par le professeur.

Un énorme soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de Harry.

- Êtes-vous déjà en train de contester la légitimité de votre punition ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! J'aurais seulement préféré que l'ensemble de l'école ne soit pas au courant, rétorqua Harry avec véhémence se préparant à une remarque acerbe de son professeur qui pour une fois ne vint pas.

- Je ne puis imaginer, répondit Rogue, que vous apprécieriez que vos camarades pensent que vous vous en sortiriez aussi facilement ? Votre acte ne les impressionne pas. Mais le fait de savoir que vous avez été sévèrement puni par mes soins devrait sûrement aider.

Bien que Harry n'apprécie que modérément le « sévèrement puni », il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître une certaine vérité dans le propos de Rogue, surtout en pensant à la réaction d'Hermione à leur prochaine rencontre.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du compte à l'entrée de la classe de potions.

- Après vous, Mr Potter, l'invita Rogue avec sarcasme. Je suppose que vous souhaitez une certaine intimité, remarqua-t-il tout en refermant la porte.

Rogue verrouilla alors la porte magiquement et ajouta des sorts de silence pour faire bonne mesure.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette et enlevez votre robe ! ordonna-t'il.

Harry posa sa robe sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit sa baguette à contrecœur.

- Bien ! Avez-vous quelque chose dans les poches arrières de votre pantalon.

- Non, Monsieur.

- Alors, courbez-vous au dessus d'un bureau.

Harry s'approcha d'un bureau.

- Combien vais-je en avoir ? demanda-t'il nerveusement.

- Dix coups.

Harry pensait que cela l'aiderait de le savoir à l'avance, ne pouvant se prévaloir d'une quelconque expérience en la matière, il n'était pas sûr de la sévérité de la correction.

Il se pencha au-dessus du bureau et empoigna fermement les bords les plus éloignés, plaquant son visage contre la surface froide en bois. Le bureau était un peu trop bas, ce dont s'aperçut Rogue car la hauteur fut réglée.

Il entendit le professeur s'approcher et sentit les pans de sa chemise retirés du pantalon. Dès cet instant, Harry se sentit complètement humilié. Pourtant Rogue n'avait même pas commencé !

- À partir de maintenant, ne bougez pas, Potter, ou j'utiliserai un sort d'Entrave. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur, murmura Harry.

Il serra alors la mâchoire dans sa volonté de ne pas offrir à son professeur le plaisir de la moindre faiblesse.

Il sentit la canne effleurer son derrière, puis un sifflement et un crac.

Harry grimaça lors de l'impact mais resta stoïque malgré la brûlure qui apparut presque immédiatement.

- Un, compta Rogue sereinement.

La canne en bambou tapa un tout petit peu en dessous du premier coup, un sifflement, un crac et une seconde lacération brûla son derrière.

- Deux

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Trois

Pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, Harry crispait tellement ses mains que les jointures étaient livides.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Quatre

Harry haleta et les larmes jaillirent. Ses fesses étaient maintenant complètement en feu, les différentes lacérations s'étaient jointes pour ne former qu'une large brûlure.

_Respire avec régularité, inspire, expire, inspire, expire..._ se dit-il en lui-même

_Top, Whaoush, Crac. _

_- _Cinq

Cette fois, grimacer ne suffit plus, un gémissement sortit de sa poitrine. Son derrière était maintenant tellement endolori que même l'effleurement d'ajustement le gênait. Harry maudit la faible épaisseur de son pantalon et réalisa qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout sans crier.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Six.

Harry remarqua difficilement qu'il avait crié. Il lui fallut toute sa force et sa volonté pour rester en place. Il était heureux que Rogue compte les coups parce que sans cela il aurait perdu leur décompte.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Sept.

Harry tressaillit sous l'impact et se cambra au dessus du bureau mais fit l'effort de ne pas desserrer les mains. Il sanglotait à présent et le fait de crier était devenu le cadet de ses soucis.

- Ne bougez pas, Potter.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Huit. Plus que deux à supporter.

Son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Neuf. Plus qu'un seul, vous êtes presque au but.

_Top, Whaoush, Crac._

- Hah !

- Dix.

Harry entendit Rogue déposer la canne sur le bureau et sentit les pans de sa chemise remis dans son pantalon.

- Vous pouvez vous relever.

Il se releva lentement et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit son professeur quand il lui fit face.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

Il essuya ses lunettes, son visage et se moucha. Il aurait aimé s'occuper de son derrière douloureux mais cela était impossible devant Rogue. Heureusement que le professeur n'allait pas le garder davantage !

- Je vous veux ce soir à mon bureau après le dîner à 7h30 pour votre première retenue. Les autres retenues auront lieu le samedi matin à 10h00, imposa Rogue tout en rendant sa baguette à Harry. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry prit sa baguette des mains de Rogue, enfila sa robe et atteignit la porte.

- Ah, Potter, encore une chose !

À l'injonction de son professeur, Harry se détourna de la sortie.

- La douleur que vous ressentez maintenant n'est pas le résultat d'un accident mais d'une punition dûment méritée. Vous ne devez pas utiliser la magie pour la réduire. Cela inclut baume et potion. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit calmement Harry en quittant la pièce.


	3. la discussion

Chanceux que vous êtes, des vacances sans accès à internet et deux chapitres supplémentaires de traduits : La punition vécue par celui qui l'administre et La discussion, premier chapitre autonome.

_Bonne lecture_

**3 La discussion**

Harry avançait avec raideur au milieu du couloir. Quand il se sentit en sécurité, il s'assura que personne ne pouvait le voir et commença à inspecter son derrière endolori. Mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il se mit en quête de toilettes pour constater les dégâts.

À un virage, il tomba nez à nez sur Ron accompagné d'Hermione qui arpentaient le couloir de long en large, l'attendant manifestement.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione quand elle l'aperçut. Comment... ?

Elle se tut au milieu de sa question quand elle vit son visage. Harry était sûr qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait pleuré.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon vieux ? questionna Ron hésitant.

- Ça va, mentit Harry.

- Oh, Harry, que s'est-il passé ? le pressa Hermione. Il paraît que tu as presque tué Malefoy et que Colin Crivey a assuré qu'il t'a vu accompagné de Rogue dans le Grand Hall et qu'il portait une canne. Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Ne parlons pas ici, Hermione, dit Harry en pointant du menton l'endroit d'où il venait. Je ne suis pas prêt à croiser de nouveau la route de Rogue à l'heure du dîner.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. De toute façon, nous avons pensé que tu ne ne voudrais pas te rendre dans la Grande Salle. Prêt pour une ballade autour du lac ? J'ai emporté des sandwiches au cas où. J'ai demandé à Dobby de nous en préparer.

- Merci, Hermione. Je me cache sous ma cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé.

Peu de temps après, ils longeaient le bord du lac. Ron et Hermione écoutaient sans faire de commentaires le récit de Harry sur ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes.

- Franchement, je suis heureux de l'arrivée de Rogue, même si j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, termina-t'il.

- Oh, Harry, c'est horrible ! s'étrangla Hermione. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Je t'ai toujours dit que tu ne devais pas faire confiance à ce manuel !

- Allons, Hermione, laisse tomber, s'énerva Ron. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Rogue t'a vraiment puni à coups de canne ?

Harry rougit. Ses deux amis le dévisageaient avec appréhension. Voyant leurs inquiétudes et leurs implications, Harry décida ne de rien leur cacher.

- Oui, il l'a fait, admit-il lentement.

Harry entendit alors ses camarades haletés d'horreur.

- Mais..., s'étonna Ron, Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas.

- Si. Rogue m'a emmené à son bureau et là Dumbledore m'a affirmé que sans Voldemort, j'aurais été renvoyé. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la conclusion du « châtiment corporel » selon son expression.

- Merde alors, grommela Ron pendant qu'Hermione dévisageait Harry avec une expression dubitative.

- Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais fait cela auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? bafouilla Ron. Et s'il voulait tellement te tanner le cul, ne pouvait-il pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que l'espèce de bâtard graisseux. Il aurait dû savoir que Rogue aurait pu te tuer !

- Bien, en fait, commença Harry se sentant gêné, il m'a laissé le choix entre lui et Rogue.

- Et tu as choisi Rogue ? Tu es fou ?

Ron fixa Harry, la bouche ouverte.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, c'était seulement... Dumbledore était tellement déçu... la façon dont il me regardait... et j'ai seulement pensé que je ne pourrais pas supporter si c'est lui qui me frappait.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais... c'est toujours Rogue...

- Donc Harry, l'interrompit Hermione, quand le professeur Rogue t'a puni, était-il très... impitoyable ?

- Ouais, pour sûr, j'veux dire, il m'a vraiment frappé très dur. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que des coups de canne puissent faire autant mal. Cet homme possède une telle force dans le bras !

- Bien sûr, mais je veux dire, est-ce qu'il s'est moqué de toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a provoqué par rapport à cela ?

- Bon, commença Harry qui paraissait un peu confus alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question d'Hermione. Pour te dire la vérité, pas autant que tu pourrais le penser. En se rendant aux cachots, il se moquait en affirmant que j'avais surpassé mon père... de plus, il ajouta qu'il allait prendre son pied. Mais au moment fatidique, il m'a seulement demandé de m'allonger et il a compté les coups. Voilà à peu près comment cela s'est passé, termina-t'il s'étonnant quelque peu de la conduite de son professeur.

- Connard, grommela Ron. Te harceler en comptant les coups... Je suis sûr qu'il a adoré cela !

- Bien, en fait, c'est une forme d'aide, admit Harry. Et il m'a aidé quand, dans les derniers coups, il m'a dit que c'était presque fini.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : était-il réellement en train de _défendre_ Rogue ?

- Mais avant de partir, il m'a dit que j'avais ma première retenue ce soir et il m'a interdit de réduire la douleur ! ajouta-t'il avec un soupir.

- Alors tu vas obéir à ses ordres ? demanda Ron. Dobby pourra sans doute piquer de l'essence de Murlap pour nous. Je suis sûr que cela marchera sur ton derrière aussi bien que sur ta main. Rien ne t'oblige à lui en parler.

- Ouais, je le crois aussi, répondit Harry d'un air pensif.

- Non, Harry, s'il te plaît n'y pense même pas, cria Hermione. Tu as déjà tellement d'ennuis !

- Mais Rogue ne le saura pas ! insista Ron. Et c'est juste cruel de lui interdire de se soigner. Pourquoi Harry ne le pourrait-il pas ?

- Parce Rogue pense évidemment que l'actuelle douleur de Harry fait partie de la punition ! Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction s'il découvre que Harry lui a désobéi. Et Rogue le _découvrira_ ! Pourquoi, à ton avis, a-t'il prévu la première retenue ce soir ? Il n'est pas stupide, Ron ! Harry, soupira-t'elle, je t'en prie, pour une fois, écoute-moi. Tu ne l'a pas fait pour le livre, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, maintenant.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire.

- OK, Hermione, je ne ferai rien. Peut-être que tu as raison à propos de la retenue de ce soir. Les autres auront lieu les samedis matins.

- Samedi ? Demanda Ron. Mais c'est notre dernier match de Quidditch !

- Oh, _non_... grognassa Harry. J'avais oublié !

- Tu as oublié le match de Quidditch ? Mais tu es notre capitaine !

- Peut-être que tu pourras persuader le professeur Rogue de déplacer sa retenue, suggéra Hermione qui ne faisait pas montre d'un optimisme exagéré. À vrai dire, il serait temps de retourner au château. Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard pour ta première retenue, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Non, répondit Harry s'inquiétant de la possible réaction de Rogue. Surtout pas. De plus, il faut que je trouve Malefoy pour m'excuser... S'il est déjà sorti de l'infirmerie...

- Merde alors, tu dois t'excuser auprès de lui ? Je crois que... que je préférerai le châtiment corporel ! s'emporta Ron

- Crois-moi, Ron, c'est faux, répondit Harry avec un sourire douloureux, ou du moins pas par Rogue.

- Désolé, vieux, s'excusa Ron avec un peu d'embarras tout en continuant de grommeler « bâtard graisseux ».

- S'il te plaît, Ron, calme-toi ! D'après les dires de Harry, il semble que le professeur Rogue l'a traité de manière juste.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry qui s'étranglait.

- Écoute, Harry, je m'en doute que tu souffres beaucoup, et j'_en_ suis désolé, mais, bon... tu as toi-même admis que tu le méritais...

- Oui, bon, peut-être, répondit Harry encore abasourdi par l'opinion d'Hermione que le châtiment corporel était mérité. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive l'approuver et penser que Rogue est maintenant quelqu'un de juste.

- Bon, temporisa Hermione. Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir choisi Rogue plutôt que Dumbledore ? Est-ce que tu penses que la correction de Dumbledore aurait été plus légère ?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Il ne m'aurait pas battu aussi fort que Rogue l'a fait... peut-être qu'il m'aurait jeté un sort, mais non, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je suppose que Rogue aurait pu m'humilier davantage mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'a pas fait. Ceci étant, j'ai toujours des retenues avec lui, le naturel va sûrement revenir au galop.

- Peut-être, répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Mais peut-être pas. Il est de l'ordre du possible qu'il ait senti que tu avais une certaine confiance en lui pour accepter d'être corrigé par lui et sa façon personnelle de te montrer sa reconnaissance a été de se retenir de te harceler.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ils partageaient la même expression d'incompréhension peinte sur leur visage.

- Hermione, commença Ron en essayant de rester poli. Nous avons toujours dit que tu t'y connaissais par rapport aux sentiments et le reste, mais là, je pense que tu t'es fourrée, grave, le doigt dans l'œil !

Harry approuva avec vigueur.

_Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews._


End file.
